PS I'm still not over you
by xlivexlovexdreamx
Summary: Dear Draco, I hate what happened. I really do. But because of your selfishness, I no longer have you. I’ve tried so hard to forget everything and move on but it isn't easy. Part of me still loves you.Hermione lets out her emotions in a letter.


**P.S. I'm still not over you**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters. They are all the wonderful work of J.K.Rowling. The song is by Rihanna. It is called P.S. (I'm still not over you)

**Summary: **_I hate what happened. I really do. But because of your selfishness, I no longer have you. I've tried so hard to forget everything and move on but it isn't easy. Part of me still loves you._

After a heart-breaking split, Hermione decides to let out her emotions through a letter.

Based on the song 'P.S. I'm still not over you' written by Rihanna.

**P.S. I'm still not over you**

Dear Draco,

I know we haven't spoken for a while 

_But I was thinking about you_

_And it kinda made me smile_

_So many things to say_

_And I'll put 'em in a letter_

_Thought it might be easier _

_The words might come out better_

I hate what happened. I really do. But because of your selfishness, I no longer have you. I've tried so hard to forget everything and move on but it isn't easy. Part of me still loves you.

Wish I could press rewind 

_And rewrite every line_

_To the story of me and you_

I remember walking in on you and Pansy embraced together. I forgave you although the relationship was never the same. I didn't trust you. What's a relationship without trust? We sort of…drifted apart. And then you told me you wanted to break up…

If only I could've walked in to the Common Room and found you waiting for me. If only I had come earlier from the library. It's all 'If only'. It's all wishful thinking…

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried 

_To get you out my mind_

_But it don't get no better _

_As each day goes by_

I thought it would be easy to get over you. I've got friends who break up with a guy and within weeks they have found someone else to love. But it isn't that easy. Is it?

I guess our relationship was more than a useless fling. It actually meant something to me, to you. Well at least it used to.

Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on 

_But__ there are a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone_

_I__ guess you though that I would put it all behind me_

I still long to have you here. I know you might never come back. I wish I could forget you but then I remember what we had.

But it seems there's always something right there to remind me 

_L__ike a silly joke or something on the T.V_

_Boy it __ain't easy _

_When__ I hear our song_

_I__ get the same old feeling_

Do you remember how we used to always throw the disgusting flavoured beans at each other? It would always end with 100 beans on the ground and only ten in our mouths.

Wherever I seem to go, I remember you. I remember how we used to steal secret glances at each other in the Great Hall. To Ron and Harry, it looked as if I was smiling to thin air. Ron started to freak out; thinking you had drugged me or something of that sort. We had our little secret.

Now I always sit with my back to the Slytherin table. Just so I don't have to see your face. Just so I don't see you smiling at some other girl. But it doesn't always work. I still remember you. I feel you looking at me. It's probably just the memories enclosed in the place. I don't know…

Did you know I kept all of your pictures 

_D__on't have the strength to part with them yet _

_O__h no…_

_T__ried to erase the way your kisses taste_

_But some things a girl could never forget_

Did you know I still have everything in a box? The photos, the cards, the gifts, the memories. I still wear your ring. I just can't face taking it off. It feels like if I take it off, you will be out of my life completely. I don't want that. I promised you I'd wear it for as long as I love you…I think I still do.

My friends still don't know it's from you. They think its just something I found. They decided to use it for one of their little jokes on me. I went crazy. They don't understand the meaning behind it. I doubt they ever will. I doubt anyone will…

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried 

_To get you out my mind_

_But it don't get no better _

_As each day goes by_

Every night I cry myself to sleep. I can't forget how every night you used to lay next to me and wrap your arms around my waist. I used to rest my head against your chest, your smell putting me to sleep. As hard as I try to forget, the clearer I remember.

Now you're never in the Heads common Room while I'm up, never in your bedroom. You only come after I have fallen to sleep and then you just head to your bedroom. My bed feels so empty without you…

It pains me to hear you bring another girl in. I hear you laugh together and then there's a silence. Merlin knows what happens during the silence – I can only imagine. I imagine you kissing her as you once kissed me. Touching her as you once touched me. Holding her as you once held me.

If only I could forget…

And I'm lost and confused 

One minute I want to forget you. The next I'm afraid to let you go. I truly don't know how I'm feeling. I'm so confused. I still love you. I know that's for sure. And I think I want you back.

But will that ever happen?

Will we ever be together again?

Will we ever be able to overcome this?

Will I ever be able to forget the pain, hurt anger?

_Hope to hear from you soon_

Love,

Hermione

_P.S. __I'm still not over you_

**Authors note: **So what do you think? This was like a little experiment to put it in a letterform. I think it turned out great though! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think…

Rosette xOx


End file.
